Isaac E. Hiltshire/Profile
Isaac E. Hiltshire is a second-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031). He was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. Appearance Isaac is a somewhat skinny young boy with pale skin and bold green eyes. His blonde hair is unkempt and parted. A gold-colored four-leaf clover pin that he found in an abandoned classroom is attached to his hood. He claims that it's his good luck charm. He usually has a bandage somewhere due to his reckless nature. Common facial expressions are a bright smile, stubborn scowl, or a mischievous grin. Personality Generally, Isaac is an impulsive, blithe boy full of youthful vigor and an obsession for Quidditch. He is generally an outgoing and friendly character who enjoys teasing (but hates being teased) others and joking around with them. Despite his genuine desire for friendship, his hotheadedness, obliviousness, clumsiness, and immaturity results in Isaac being unable to pick up social cues. Because of this, he can be unintentionally offensive or unaware of others. He could be considered a “problem student” by many. He is also fond of "cool" things, such as epic fights, feats of strength, or flashy weapons. Even during dangerous situations, he would choose to stay and watch so he could admire the scene. This makes him look like a "fanboy" to many people. Isaac believes in sticking with people who accept and respect him, even if being their friend ruins his reputation (as shown with Klaus Kruger). Despite his boisterous personality, he tries to hide what could be an inferiority complex. Knowing that he is not as skilled as the other students who grew up with wizards can get to him. He is extremely defensive about his insecurity and tries his best to mask it with aggression and feigned confidence. When he is alone, his energetic personality can shift to a more apathetic one. Because of his rejection from school and his newfound freedom, he developed a philosophy that one should do whatever in life that makes them happy, and not be bound by family pressure or societal standards. In reality, he feels that he has nothing else to lose since he has already failed and can do whatever he wants as long as it brings him joy, and unintentionally tries to force this mindset onto other people who suffer from family pressures. Despite being an advocate for this philosophy, he subconsciously tries to “prove himself" and stand out due to regretting failing his mother. Initially, he felt a bit disappointed with his sorting, because he wanted to be a strong and courageous Gryffindor. A large reason for his acceptance of being a Hufflepuff is due to the fact that Orwell Galilei was a Hufflepuff. Isaac deeply admires the postgrad and has the childish wish of being just like him. As his time at Hogwarts goes on, he begins to realize that a main reason for his immaturity and obliviousness is because deep down, he is truly afraid of growing up and dealing with "adult" things such as relationships. He tries to cling to youth and avoid responsibility by neglecting them, as well as distancing himself from others who are embracing maturity. Isaac is not fond of studying, and is not very skilled in many academic subjects. His skills lie in more "fun" things, such as arcade games, parkour, and claw machines. Trivia *Isaac is extremely fond of superheroes and comics; his favorite fictional hero is Spider-Man. *His favorite food is macaroni and cheese, and his least favorite food is kale. His favorite beverage is CapriSun. *Isaac usually types and writes in caps lock. *Isaac's favorite meme is Doge. *Isaac is the only member of his family whose name does not begin with the letter A (Amelia, Alice, Arthur, Abigail, Amanda), to represent his isolation from the rest of his family.